


my mate

by fullsungazer



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Marking, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, porn with a bit of plot, yungi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsungazer/pseuds/fullsungazer
Summary: “Curiosity killed the cat but the satisfaction bought it back.”orThere’s a new neighbor in town that Yunho had been spying for months.Maybe not spying, he told himself, eyes still glued to that lifeless house across the street as he sipped his morning coffee.Spying was rude. He was just being curious.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	my mate

**Author's Note:**

> 4k plus plus of yungi filth to start the year.

Yunho had been watching his neighbor for almost three months now, and he'd come to the conclusion that there was something off about the man. At first, he hadn't known what, but it hadn't taken too long. Once the holiday break finally loomed (where his parents leave for a short out of town trip) Yunho had more time for spying.

They had only spoken twice, and both conversations had lasted no more than five minutes. Once, when his neighbor moved in and Yunho had gone over to welcome him to the neighborhood and a second time as they were passing one another on the sidewalk outside their homes. It was how he knew his name, Song Mingi that he was from the countryside, and that he lived alone, though Yunho would have discovered that final fact out on his own rather quickly. Other than that, Mingi kept to himself, and Yunho, between managing a bookstore and acing his classes, became more and more curious about the man.

  
Mingi had no car. That in and of itself wasn't a huge warning bell. After all, there were cabs and buses and carpools. But Mingi didn't use public or semi-public transport. Every night, shortly after the sun set, he would step outside his house, lock the door, and set off down the road.

Mingi just walked. He didn't run. He didn't jog. He never looked to be in a hurry. It was somewhat unnerving to see night after night, but Yunho felt compelled to return to his window every night after full dark and watch. He didn't know if he was hoping Mingi wouldn't appear one of those days, if he was hoping for just the slightest deviation in a peculiar nightly ritual, or if he just wanted to drink in the sight of Mingi’s perfect, tall physique hugged by those ripped jeans he loved that had to have been painted on.

Yunho coughed and dumped the rest of his coffee down the sink. He was going to be late. Nothing moved next door. It was daylight out. Mingi never came out during the day, so it was sort of creepy to watch the silent, unmoving house over his morning caffeine fix. This, he decided, was spying, and that was in poor taste. He shook his head, grabbed his bag and keys, and headed off. As he looked over his shoulder at Mingi’s house, he shivered.

There’s something really weird about his neighbor.

  
Yunho opened a can of beer took a sip, and perched on the edge of his living room chair. His eyes were trained outside the large windows in front of him, watching as the sun slowly sank below the horizon. As the orange faded from the sky, replaced by the deep violet of night, his heart began to race. Like clockwork, the front door opened and Mingi stepped out.

Yunho is a tall man and Mingi was about the same height as him. He’s quite buff though, lean and athletic when compared to his ever so lanky physique. His hair is dyed to a dirty blonde, effortlessly tousled to perfection, serious eyebrows, and eyes at times painted in coal. Dark and serious, eyes that Yunho had often wondered about. What would Mingi look like in throes of passion? He shook his head. Throes? He really needed to not be melodramatic about the man. Yeah, he'd wondered more than once what it would be like to suck Mingi off, see pleasure in eyes that—from a distance—seemed regard the world around him with an air of boredom.  
  
Yunho shook himself as Mingi pocketed his keys and began walking down the dark street. Again. Where the hell was he going anyway? There wasn't anything of interest for miles! Yunho shifted on his seat, his drink forgotten, as he moved from window to window to keep track of Mingi's departure. Mingi looked ragged and gruff and all his type of attractive just like he did every night, but where in the world could he be going to from here that he could walk to? Does he work at night? But residing in the suburbs would be too impractical as it is quite far from the city center. It didn't make any sense, and Yunho didn't have the courage yet to confront Mingi and satisfy his curiosity.  
  


Mingi disappeared into the darkness, and Yunho sat heavily in his chair, drinking his beer. He wasn’t able to sleep that night -and most of the previous nights as well. The probability is uncanny, Yunho muses but ever since his neighbor moved, the incessant howling of dogs at night has been such a painful bother to their once peaceful neighborhood. It doesn’t happen everyday though, but it has been increasingly bothersome that animal control began scouting the residential ever since. They said they are on the lookout specifically for wild dogs and wolves.

In the middle of the city? Right.

Now back to the subject. Mingi never came out during the day. Yunho had spent a couple of sick days throughout the semester to check (because he was still keeping it lowkey). Mingi didn't own a car. He never brought anyone home with him. He never brought anything home with him. No take away, no groceries, nothing. He didn't receive packages or mail. In fact, Yunho couldn't remember anything happening next door save for the nightly ritual of Mingi's departure and his return just before dawn.  
  


Between the fantasies he had about Mingi—God, he wanted to be the focus of that intent gaze and the big hands and long fingers he'd glimpsed from time to time—and the creepy behavior, Yunho's curiosity was perpetually and annoyingly piqued. He needed to figure out a way to talk to Mingi, to be invited inside. Maybe his neighbor was just a busy bartender or something. Yeah, Yunho thought randomly.

Or it could be he's just come off a bad relationship. Another random thought.

When his ex had dumped him, Yunho had been useless for a good week, and then he'd been antisocial for months. That, Yunho decided, made plenty of sense. Maybe all Mingi needed was a friendly neighbor to help him get over the post-dump blues.  
  


Yunho grinned. Yeah, maybe all Mingi needed was him. He'd catch his neighbor tomorrow night, before the man could escape into the night. He flopped back into bed, tired but pleased with himself.

Tomorrow, he'd pay a visit to his solitary neighbor.

  
Standing on Mingi's doorstep, freezing his ass off, Yunho had a moment of foolish embarrassment wash over him. What the hell was he doing? Was this really the best idea he could come up with? He looked down at the plastic measuring cup in his hand. The cliché was just too much, and he turned to walk away. Maybe he'd try again another night. Just as he was about to step off the porch, the door opened.   
  
Yunho turned around and just stared.  
  
Up close, ready to go out, Mingi looked even more amazing than he did from a distance. Those eyes, which watched him warily, were like onyx in his handsome face. Yunho couldn't look away. His heart pounded in his chest, and he swore that Mingi's plush lips curved up in a slightly amused smile. He didn't say anything, though, and the silence stretched out between them before Yunho could finally summon up the excuse he'd lamely concocted to speak with his hot neighbor.

"Do you have a cup of flour I could borrow?" he asked. Had that really been his voice? It sounded just like after when he last attended the concert of his favorite band. It was breathy, choked, and uneven. He sounded like an idiot!  
  
"A cup of flour?" Mingi tilted his head, and now there was no mistaking the amusement on the flawless face. "Your other neighbor is a seventy year old woman with five grandchildren, and you're asking me for flour?"  
  
Yunho's cheeks felt warm. "Mrs. Kim goes to bed around seven. I didn't want to disturb her."  
  
"And what could you be cooking at ten at night that needs a cup of flour and can't wait until tomorrow when you head off to work?" Mingi tapped his chin for a moment, and then crossed his arms. "Tell the truth, now. What are you really after, _Yunho?"_  
  


The way Mingi pronounced his name, rough and deep, drawing it out, making it some kind of obscene caress with sharp edges, made Yunho's skin prick, and he forgot utterly about the cold. He swallowed. "I just thought you might—"  
  


"You just thought you might be able to wriggle your way into my house."  
  
Mingi leaned forward, and Yunho barely held back the moan in his throat as he caught a whiff of whatever aftershave he used. It smelled musky, but mildly vanilla and Yunho wanted to kiss and suck at Mingi's throat and jaw, taste and smell him. "No," he tried again, his voice weak, soft.

"You wanted to see if you could unravel the mystery of your neighbor you thought," Mingi said, his voice dropping even lower as he leaned in closer, "that you've done enough spying, it's time for you to penetrate."  
  


Now Yunho did moan, the plastic measuring cup clattering to the porch floor. The sharp sound startled him, and he blinked several times, trying to come back to himself. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, the words leaving his lips quickly. "Spying? Why would I spy on you?"

"I don't know, but you do. I can feel your eyes on me every time I leave this house. You watch me until I turn the corner." Mingi's eyes seemed to flash in the dimness of the porch light. "I would ask if you like what you see, but I know you do."

Yunho closed his eyes for a moment. He wanted his heart to not beat so fast. He wanted his pulse to be quiet in his ears. And, Christ, he wanted the hard-on he was sporting to go away! This wasn't going quite how he'd envisioned it. When he opened his eyes, Mingi's face was right in front of his, and Yunho was almost instantly lost in the darkness of his eyes.

"Come inside," Mingi said, his voice low, hypnotic. "Sate your _curiosity._ "  
  
There was that odd edge to Mingi's words that kept Yunho's hair standing on end, but that modicum of uncertainty didn't bother his cock. Oh, no. It read between the lines of his neighbor's invitation, and Yunho inwardly sighed. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? He didn't bother to pick the measuring cup up. He simply stepped over the threshold and into the semi-darkness of Mingi's home. He surprised himself by not jumping when the man shut and locked the door.  
  
The house smelled a little on a sweet and musky side, the heat was going so the air was warm. He felt feeling slowly returning to his fingers and nose. How long had they been out on the porch? Shouldn't he have been far more aware of how cold he'd been? The thought left his mind as quickly as it had entered it, and Yunho's attention was drawn to the sparse, modern interior of Mingi's home.  
  
He stepped into the incredibly clean living room, his eyes sweeping over the gray sectional, the black end tables and ottoman, and the black throw pillows. There was no art. There wasn't a television. In fact, the room didn't look lived in at all. It was just one more peculiarity on top of a heap of them where Yunho was concerned.

"Do you have—"  
  
Mingi was right behind him when he turned, a hungry sort of smile on his lips now. "Are you still going to ask me for flour? Or were you going to ask if I happen to keep lube and condoms somewhere in here?"  
  
Yunho's cheeks were almost painfully hot as he stared at the other. "I was going to ask if you had something to drink, but I see where your mind is."

Mingi chuckled. For the first fucking time. "It's where yours is. You didn't wear a long enough shirt to hide your hard-on. Or is it the flour that turns you on?"

This wasn't how Yunho had envisioned this meeting. He swallowed, eyes darting around the room, a sense of embarrassment washing through him. "I should go."

Mingi was right there in front of him now, practically pinning him to the wall. There was a hungry look in the dark eyes, and Yunho's heart was racing.

"Go?" Mingi purred out. "Why would you go? Now you can see up close what you've been watching for months."  
  
"Months?" Yunho stared up at Mingi. He have never felt this small to anyone. "I don't know—"  
  


Mingi tsked. He grabbed Yunho’s wrist and dragged him through the living room. There were blinds over the massive side window, and the blinds were half open. He could see his own house, the kitchen window clearly framed by Mingi's windows. His pulse jumped, and he tried to form some sort of excuse, but then Mingi was whispering in his ear.

"I see you. In the morning with your coffee, staring at my house. I see, even from here, the lust in your eyes. You barely know me, but you want me.” Mingi's lips moved over his throat, and Yunho couldn't hold back the moan as the sensation went straight to his cock. "And every night, you stand in your living room, watching me as I lock up," Mingi continued. "You follow me from window to window, until you can't see me anymore. You've even set your alarm to wake up before you must just to see me come home. So, tell me, Yunho, you don't know what I'm talking about?"

He'd been discovered. While he'd been watching Mingi, Mingi had been watching him. Why did he feel such a thrill of excitement at the knowledge? Yunho shifted against Mingi, and that's when he felt it. Mingi was as hard as he was. "It's not flour that turns you on, either," he whispered.  
  
"No," Mingi growled. "No, it's you."

Before he knew it, his shirt had hit the floor and Mingi was licking and sucking at his throat. Broad, hot hands moved over his stomach, his chest. Yunho squirmed, his hands flailing a little, unsure of what to touch, what to grab hold of. He moaned loudly, Mingi's fingers having found his nipples. They were pinched, pulled, gently twisted, all while Mingi's wet mouth and sharp teeth played with his throat. Every time he tried to turn around, to see Mingi for himself, there was a tightening of the arms around him and a soft sound of warning from him. After four tries, Yunho simply gave in, rubbing his ass against Mingi's body, his hands finally bracing themselves on the window.  
  
It wasn't long before his jeans and boxers dropped to the floor, Mingi's hands skating lower, cupping his ass, squeezing the flesh mercilessly. Yunho was drunk with sensation, moaning and crying out at every touch, every nip of teeth. His cock was hard and heavy between his legs, desperate for even a teasing stroke, but Mingi was too focused on his ass and throat. The prolonging of that gratification, of being jerked off fast and hard against the window, only compounded his need for Mingi.

He never heard anything other than the other’s harsh breathing. What he did feel was the press of Mingi's clothed cock against the crevice of his ass. It pulled another needy moan from Yunho. His head was spinning as Mingi's heated mouth returned to his throat, sucking and biting at the pounding pulse there. He never thought his teeth were _that_ sharp and he knew he was going to leave a mark, Yunho thought distantly, but he didn't care. All he wanted was relief. Mingi knew how to work a guy up, and Yunho was about ready to explode.

He was pushed more firmly against the window, pinned there by the unusual weight of Mingi's body. Yunho also hadn't thought Mingi would be _that_ strong too, but he also didn't care. He liked that strength. It made his blood rush with lust and need. "Please…"

  
"Please?" Mingi asked, the one word almost a pure, feral growl.

"Please…" Yunho repeated, his nails scraping uselessly at glass. They were ruining the blinds, but he couldn't think straight. He didn't care about anything but the man behind him.

Mingi pulled him away from the window and pushed him to his back on the nearest wall, luckily devoid of any frames and art displays.

No words, no warning, and Yunho's cock was enveloped in wet heat, firm tongue sliding along the underside of his flesh. The cry that followed the descent of Mingi's mouth over him came from his own throat, but he couldn't make himself care that he was falling apart. 

_No control_. 

He couldn't stop his hips from moving, thrusting up into Mingi’s hot, wet mouth with another pleasured moan.

Yunho felt the other man start to suckle him harder, feeding off of the proof of his control, the heady flavour that was the desire taut between them. 

_Going to…_

Yunho's scream almost didn't sound human, a mix of outrage and pleading as his flesh was left to the open air. It pulsed, throbbed, an agony the brunette couldn't fathom until this moment. In front of him now was Mingi with a smug plastered on his fucked up lips, he looked incredibly hot but Yunho also wanted to strangle him.

"Was I close, Yunho-yah?" _Crazy. He’s driving me_ crazy _!_

"Fuck…" Yunho finally hissed, his sides heaving as he tried to catch his breath, mind racing too hard for a coherent thought. He was out of his element, his control shattered, and somehow it felt compelling and incredible.

“Please,” Yunho pleads as he struggles with his breathing.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Yunho thought Mingi is being the smug asshole that he’s been all throughout their surprise tryst but now that he’s facing his neighbor, the fire calms down as a tinge of warmth passed on both Mingi’s fox-like, auburn eyes.

Auburn -with gold flecks glowing vividly against the dark living room. Were they like this all this time? He has never seen eyes like those before. _Incredible..._

He was about to protest but Mingi continued to stroke his hard, leaking arousal, listening to the catches in breath, the beginnings of choked back moans as his other hand still tracing over Yunho’s hot skin, seeking the lines and curves of his trim torso. 

Breathless. 

Hungry. 

Mingi wanted it as badly as he does, but why is he holding back _?_

With just Mingi’s calloused, yet heavenly hand, Yunho was going to lose it. His control, his mind, his pleasure. Yunho cried out, and he couldn't stop himself, he didn't want to. Yunho pulled him in –rough, desire fueling his strength. He gasped, needing to feel that all-consuming mouth on his, the lips that spoke blasphemous words that somehow made themselves truth. He hungered for it, and Mingi was more than happy to oblige, muffling those sounds and pleas with his raw, searching kiss. Their first kiss – _cheesy_ but for a moment, the fire simmered down to something warm, jittery and comforting

“Fuck, please…” Yunho panted, shamelessly rubbing himself against Mingi. He could feel him through the other’s thin boxers, _impressive_ and hard, craving for penetration.

Yunho also felt his lips dry by the moment as he stared at Mingi’s lusted form, hurriedly removing his boxers as he moved back to him quickly and gave him a rough messy kiss like some sort of finality.

Yunho jerked at once when he felt Mingi’s already slick finger encircling right at the entrance of his tight hole.

Mingi somehow waited not too long as he felt Yunho let out a heavy breath before nodding as his permission. Gently though, Mingi pushed in his second, third and fourth fingers – _fuck_ until he attained a steady rhythm. Yunho was full, _too full_ and wasn’t his not so nice neighbor thoughtful for such a casual deed? He’s not exactly a virgin okay. Or is this some kind of a non-verbal bragging, like is he that _big_ big? An obscene moan escaped Yunho’s lips from the thought, enforcing Mingi to curl his fingers further.

Yunho felt himself fall to the other, giving up his control as he felt something hot, slick and smooth near his entrance. It was like a burning brand, the smooth, sleek glide of hard flesh.His head went back into the hardness of the wall as the other finally made his way inside. Slow, deliberate, like all of his movements. Meant to explore as much as savour, and there was no doubt in Yunho’s mind that Mingi was savouring this. Another of those caressing growl as Yunho’s heated flesh sucked him in hungrily. His entire girth filling him and he was losing his mind.

The moments that Mingi held still while Yunho adjusted to being penetrated were like torment. Mingi was trembling, he could feel this heady need too, Yunho knew. 

And then Mingi was moving, long, deep strokes. Steady and firm. _Oh God..._

"Amazing," the raspy voice fluttered to him in the darkness. The blonde man towered over him, moving to brace his hands on either side of his hips.The angle of his thrusts changed, pressing into Yunho harder, deeper, faster. He was going to lose it, his control, his mind, his pleasure. Yunho cried out, and he couldn't stop himself, he didn't want to.

“G-good, so good…” Yunho moaned, closing his eyes to allow the sensations to put him into overdrive. He heard Mingi’s deeper groan, probably at the sight of his submission.  
  


Mingi rewarded him with another kiss as he gave in, his hips pumping against Mingi’s, taking what the other offered, each strike into his body making him reel with pleasure. And then his eyes shot open as it started to swell somewhere inside, stretching his walls to their limit. It started to burn, as Mingi drove himself faster, harder, closing his eyes as he shoved himself in as far as he could go, his hands holding Yunho in place with every move of his hips. “How are you taking it so well, _fuck-“_

Yunho cried out as he pre-ejaculated untouched, throwing his head back as a shiver coursed through the nerves due to overstimulation and he have never felt anything quite like this before. He bit his lip harshly as he felt the pressure of semen build up as much as it possibly could within him.

“So close…” The plush lips returned to his throat, and Yunho tilted his head, offering himself up to Mingi with a breathy moan. He was going to come. It was too fast, too sudden, but his balls ached. The pressure inside was so intense, and in the back of his mind he simply couldn't believe he was doing this, fucking with his neighbor but then Mingi bit him on that part of his neck he’s particularly fond of, _hard_ and all thoughts but pleasure fled from his mind.  
  


Yunho's throaty scream filled the room, made the air thick with his pleasure. He was bucking hard against Mingi's hands that swiftly came over his cock, warmth spilling between them as his walls gripped the other's cock tightly. With a soft little sound that was a cross between a growl and purr, Mingi took advantage of that constriction, Yunho's helplessness, and pounded swiftly, deeply to take himself over. Yunho whimpered, a rush of heat inside, and a breathy cry from above.

The orgasm was intense, and he shuddered when Mingi curses in pleasure as wetness smeared along his ass. Soft kisses were peppered along his throat, sticky, slick kisses, licking that bite mark that should hurt like hell the next day and then Yunho’s head swam. He'd come hard, and now all he wanted to do was lay down. Yunho wanted to sleep. The world blacked out, and his body slumped in Mingi’s arms.  
  


The sunbeam fell across his eyes, and Yunho groaned. His head was pounding. What the hell had happened last night? He'd visited Mingi. Yes, and they'd fucked. God, had they fucked. But then it all got hazy. Slowly, he sat up in bed.  
  
His bed.  
  
He was in his own bed in his own house.  
  
And his head was killing him.  
  
Yunho slowly stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face and leaned on the cool edge of the sink. That's when the bruised twinge of pain shot down his neck and made his headache that much worse. Fuck, how much of a mark had Mingi left? Peering at his haggard reflection, he tilted his neck and looked at the hickey he had left. Yep, bright and deep, Mingi had left his mark. Not only that but apparently, he could smell his neighbor all over him -musky, mildly vanilla that he loved that smelled awfully Mingi. And then for some odd reason, the dogs were howling outside. Again.

_Wait. At this hour?  
  
_

His blood froze in his veins as Mingi’s golden auburn eyes popped out of his still clouded memory.

He rushed through the house to stare out his kitchen window. Usually, all he saw across the way was the cold, white wall of blinds. Today, the blinds were broken, askew.

In the deep shadows of the living room, though, something moved. Yunho squinted, stared, and Mingi's face came into view.  
  
Mingi smirked, his eyes dark, fathomless.  
  
As Yunho stared, Mingi stared back.  
  
After a long moment, Mingi mouthed something and disappeared into the cool darkness of the house. Yunho turned and leaned against the kitchen sink, panting, those words he'd read on his neighbor’s lips echoing in his head.  
  


_‘My mate’_

The howling intensifies but it seems too ambient now that the harsh pounding of his blood reaches his ears.

He knew what they meant.

He knew the invitation Mingi had just extended. Probably for the rest of his life.  
  
Yunho covered the werewolf’s mark on his throat, his heart racing but he wasn’t terrified. At all. In fact, his cock’s already stirring between his thighs.

“My mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
